Haunted Love in hallow woods
by Kittyzilla
Summary: (mix between movie and cartoon) Lydia spends time with extended family. Will Beetlejuice change how this family is or will he improve how the family lives?
1. Chapter 1

Lydia sat quietly in the back seat of her parents' wagon with a small cage in her lap. Her brown eyes looked out the window where the gloomy clouds had been zipped open allowing the rain to come pouring down. Lydia turned her attention to the cage in her lap was a small white with black spotted rat who yawned on the bottom of the cage.

Lydia smiled softly looking to the rat. "We will be there soon I Promise and I know she'll let you walk around."

The rat rolled his eyes and turned his back to his to her. The rat was none other than the famous Beetlejuice. He was told by Lydia she wasn't going to be home for the summer she was going to be with a relative. Somehow he didn't know how but somehow Lydia tricked him into coming with her to this relative. With the travel they both agreed that the best way to get there was to be a rat.

When they finally reached the relatives house she headed inside. She smiled as she headed to 'her' room. She was given a room when she was spending more summers there. She placed Beetlejucie's cage on the bed and opened the door. Once the door was opened the rat seemed to disappear. One the rat disappeared the famous ghoul appeared as himself near Lydia.

"Babe I'm not staying as a Rat the whole summer." Beetlejuice looked to the cage. "I hate being caged up you know that."

Lydia shook her head. "You won't have to just tonight and tomorrow you won't have to." She saw his disapproving look; she put on her best sad puppy look," Please?"

Beetlejuice sighed. "Alright but just one if I have to do more I'm going back to the netherworld."

Lydia nodded. "Alright that's sounds fine to me. "  
BettleJuice started watching Lydia unpack. "So what kind of bore are we spending the summer with?"

Lydia smirked. "Anything but, she is my cousin from my dad side. She is a gothic fashion designer." She paused when Halloween music fill threw the sigh lent house. Her eyes lit up with joy, "She's home." She ran out of the room leavening Beetlejuice sitting on her bed.

A woman smiled seeing Lydia. "Hey there's my favorite cousin. How was your trip?"  
Beetlejuice sat near the door hearing the girls talked. When he heard the mention of dinner he looked to the clock in the room. It was already seven o'clock, good he thought not much longer he had to stay as a rat.

Once night fell and Lydia was fast asleep in her bed dreaming Bettlejuice sat in his cage. Normally he would be board out of his mind just waiting. But he let his mind wonder to someone who uses to call him before Lydia did.

A girl the age of sixteen sat in the woods drawing in a notebook while she waited for something. The girl turned her deep orchid color eyes looked up hearing what sounded like a sick cat's meow. She giggled softly seeing a black and white cat (some would say it was rather ugly). She moved her notebook before standing up and looked to the cat. Her midnight blue bangs fell in front of her eyes while her black hair was in a ponytail. The cat disappeared as it jumped from the tree, the girl turned when she heard a male's voice behind her once the girl turned.

Lydia's cousin Midnight threw herself into a sitting position and placed her hand on her forehead. Without turning on the light she could already tell she was pale. That face she would never forget of the man. She hadn't seen that face in ten years. Was this a nightmare? A warning? Or was it just a flash of her past? She sighed softly she knew she couldn't fall back a sleep so headed down stairs. Thankfully it was almost six so it wasn't much longer to wait.

Lydia woke up to Beetlejuice singing with the song 'Feed My Frankenstein by Alice cooper' that was playing on the radio. She couldn't help but giggle seeing a rat singing the song. She gently pulled him out of the cage and headed down stairs. She smiled when she was greeted by the smell of her cousin's famous better scotch pancakes. She walked to the kitchen and didn't see her cousin then headed towards the home office.

Lydia smiled seeing her cousin working on a corset. "That's beautiful."

Midnight peered over the corset she was working on. "Thank you Lydia." She got wide eyed when the rat sitting on Lydia's shoulder disappeared. Lydia nearly jumped out of her skin when she realized her 'rat' was gone as well.

Beetlejuice appeared between the two girls, "midnight rose?"

Midnight stood up quickly seeing Beetlejuice. "Beetlejuice!"

Lydia turned her attention from the missing rat to her cousin. "You know him?"

Midnight giggled softly, "Beetlejuice the ghost with the most. God it's been ten years since I last saw you. How have you been?"

Beetlejuice crossed his arms. "Yea ten years ago you dropped me like the pelage."

Midnight sighed. "I couldn't help it my dad sent me to a catholic school I lost everything related to the netherworld. Your summing spell, the ability to have my own room, everything. I was forced to share my room with three of the teachers.

Beetlejuice slowly let his arms drop. "So it wasn't because of me?"

Midnight shook her head. "Please you were the only reason I enjoyed dark and Halloween."

Lydia watched them thinking back to when she found the book to summon Beetlejuice. "So that was your book?"

Midnight nodded softly. "I'm glad you found it Lydia."

Lydia smiled brightly. "So can he stay please?"

Beetlejuice transformed into a cat and gave big sad eyes. "Yea please?"

Midnight picked up the now cat Beetlejuice and smiled. "Of course you can stay. But you have to behave when company is over."

Beetlejuice smiled."Totally will Rose." He nuzzled her chest slightly before jumping out of her arms and changed back to his normal form. He looked over the clothing that Midnight had made he smirked looking over the clothing. It seemed like Midnight lied it seemed that some sort of the netherworld stayed with her it showed in her fashion.

Midnight smiled going back to the corset she was working on. "Oh tomorrow night my boyfriend Mark will be coming over. He wanted to meet you."

Beetlejuice froze hearing boyfriend. But let the girls interact.

Lydia nodded. "Yea dad was saying that I should be on my best behavior when meeting Mark. " She ran her hand over one of the dresses that Midnight made. "So when is your show?"

Midnight looked to Lydia. "July sixth both of you are welcome to come with me if you want."

Lydia's eyes light up to her comment. "Really I always wanted to be in fashion. Can we really go?"

Midnight nodded again. "Yes both of you can come."

Lydia smiled and looked over sketches of dresses that were to be made next. "Can I help make dinner tomorrow? And can I help with the outfits?" She turned her brown eyes to her Midnight.

Midnight smiled. "I don't see why not. Maybe you can even design a dress for the run way.  
" she giggled when Lydia ran to her and hugged her tightly.

Beetlejucie rolled his eyes. This just seemed like a 'fun' weekend to him. He was starting to think it would be better just stay in the cage then what is going on now.


	2. Chapter 2

Beetlejuice sat quietly while Midnight hide things while Lydia slept. The things that were going into hiding were anything Halloween related. He remained quite watching just floating in the corner unsure why all of the sudden everything had to go in the middle of summer. Midnight turned to take a lap she had in the corner and nearly jumped out of her skin seeing Beetlejuice sitting there.

"How long have you been there?" she had placed her hand on her chest when she felt her heart trying to break her sternum.

Beetlejuice shrugged some, "Don't know since the first skull went into hiding." He rose a brow when Midnight glared at him. "What I didn't do anything." He shifted when Midnight grabbed the lam.

Rose shook her head, "And you won't do anything when Mark is over."

Beetlejuice rolled his eyes, "Your hiding this stuff from him."

Rose sighed, "es and please don't start on me. His nice and is the first guy whom hasn't run away after hearing finishing school." She giggled some seeing Beetlejuice face of disgust when she said finishing school. "See even you."

Beetlejuice let out a sigh, "Those type are stuck up and snooty."

Midnight after hiding the last piece looked to him. "And that's how everyone else assumes I am so please behave this once," She paused. "For me?" She gave a sad puppy look she would give him in the past.

Beetlejuice looked away some if he was living his heart would have skipped a beat hearing her say for me. "fine I'll behave." That look pulled at his heart strings. Only reason Lydia's sad puppy look worked on him was it reminded him of Midnight. He smiled when she hugged him. When she hugged him memories of their past that took him ten years to push in the dark seemed to flood into his memory. When the hug was broken he remained put while she went to go make breakfast.

The day went on as normal until Mark came. Once Mark came Beetlejuice had to turn into his rat form which of course was lectured by Mark on how rats were full of diseases and would be better destroyed. Right than Beetlejuice already wanted to show Mark how dangerous he could be but instead had muttered 'if only you knew' under his breath. He watched Mark like a hawk not liking him with midnight. He could tell by Mark's body language around Midnight said controlling. After a while Mark wanted Midnight to show him her work so she went to show him her work leaving Lydia and Beetlejuice in the living room. Beetlejuice turned to his normal form and looked towards the home office.

Lydia looked form the home office to Beetlejuice. "I don't like him."

Beetlejuice knew his reason for not likeing him but looked to Lyida , "What do you mean?"

Lydia shook her head looked to the home office again . "I don't know there is just something about him."

Beetlejuice was about to respond but froze when a loud crash was heard. In midair he turned back into his rat form which Lydia caught as she headed for the home office door. Yelling could be heard as they got closer and both Lydia and Beetlejuice looked to each other.

"No one would ever love a freak like you, " Mark could be heard screaming.

"Get out, Get out and don't ever come near me again. We are over." Midnight had stomped her foot and watched as Mark left the room. She than felt her knees give out as she started to cry. That comment Mark said felt like a knife threw her heart and she was trying to be strong but she couldn't.

Beetlejuice and Lydia glared as Mark stormed out of the house before they both went to go check on Midnight. Lydia felt her heart sink seeing Midnight kneeling on the ground crying. She wanted to say something but didn't know what to say or what to do. Though she started to look around to see what the loud crash was. Beetlejuice once in the room turned to his normal form and went right to Midnight.

Beetlejuice floated near Midnight and hissed slightly, "Sugar don't you dare listen.." he was cut off when Midnight held up a life size muzzle of a wolf to him.

Midnight was telling a lie but didn't want Lydia or even Beetlejuice to think she was crying over anything Mark said. " He broke my werewolf lamp you got me for my sixteenth birthday."

Beetlejuice went to open his mouth but then shut it and sat next to her. "I could see if I can find a replacement sugar." He hugged her when she leaned on him.

Lydia tilted her head when she heard the word 'sugar' roll off Beetlejuice lips. As long as she could remember every female was called Babe. She shook her head right now was not a time to question it. Not after Mark destroyed Midnight's werewolf lamp and told her no one would love her. She walked over to Midnight and sat on the other side of her and smiled.

Lydia placed her hand on Midnight's shoulder and smiled. "We should go shopping," She smiled more when Midnight looked to her. "Get something new than when we come home I'm sure Beetlejuice can redecorate while we make dinner."

Beetlejuice smirked when Midnight and Lydia looked to him. "I'll give it some nethierworld flair."

Midnight nodded some and stood up after whipping her tears away. "sounds perfect Lydia." She giggled some thinking about her friend. " I can introduce you to one of my friends who's not an ass." She looked to Beetlejuice and smiled. "He would be cool with you as a rat in the store."

Beetlejuice changed into a black and white Norway rat and looked up to Lydia and Midnight. Midnight smiled and picked Beetlejuice and placed him on her shoulder and headed out with Lydia. Beetlejuice nuzzled into the nook in Midnights neck staying close to her not wanting to leave her side. Midnight smiled as she walked into a music store and looked around. She pouted not seeing the shop keeper and took a deep breath.

"Kraven," She had called out and smirked hearing movement.

Kraven came out from the black room, "is that my favorite costumer I hear."

Midnight called out and hugged Karven gently, "Karven this is my relative Lydia she is visiting with me for the summer."

Kraven smiled looking to Lydia, "It's nice to meet you and nice Norway rat."

Midnight bite her lip. "Thanks his name is Beetlejuice."

Kraven smiled and headed to the regeister. "Just got your order in was about to call you but knew you had dinner with Mark tonight."

Midnight shook her head. "Yea well there is no Mark."

"Really what happened his job call?" Kraven rose a brow looking to Midnight.

Midnight shook her head some, "No I broke up with him."

Kraven shook his head. "It's a bout dame time girl I didn't like him."

Midnight laughed slightly, "Than why didn't you say anything?"

Kraven sighed some pushing his glasses up. "You were happy and I didn't want to see you unhappy again. But guess that is going to happen anyway." He smiled some seeing Midnight pout. "How about night after your show we do a sleep over night all horror movies and ghost stories."

Beetlejuice watched Kraven and nuzzled Midnights neck. He felt slightly hurt in the past when they hung out that was what him and Midnight would do every October. He was feeling like his life was put on pause while Midnights kept going. But in a way it did to look at it he was dead.

Midnight smiled and nodded. "Sounds grate your still helping me on accessories for the show?"

Kraven nodded and smiled. "As long as you want me to help with the show I'll be there."

Midnight smile and payed for her cds that Kraven special ordered for her. "Then I'll see you in a few weeks."


End file.
